lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Tale of Assassins Part 1
Karshk had just gotten back to his palace after another grueling mission. Going over to his couch, he sat down and rang a bell, instantly servants rushed in through a door bringing him food and drink. "Would you like us to take your equipment sir?" Karshk shook his head, he still felt nervous after assassinating the and governor of the Republic strong hold, Crouscant. And if anyone had found out he was behind it he would be in trouble. Though he was troubled about something else, his string of jobs had a connection, Separatist leaders had hired him to assassinate certain Republic leaders. The connection was that nearly all of these leaders were Jedi, or pro-Jedi. Something was up, but he wasn't sure, a different sceem, and revengeful plan the powerful Separatist leaders were up too. Karshk got up from his sitting room and walked thoughtfully to a large room towards the back of his home. After a few minutes or so he came to a small blast proof door. Quickly he typed in the code and stepped into the room, It was a large spacish room, with high, deep brown colored walls. Thin windows circled the top of the wall about thirty feet high. Towards the back side of the room was a table and some couches with some business papers. In the very center of the room was a large round table, in the very center, was a hologram. As he walked over to the table he saw that he had a message, obviously this was important, because instead of a blinking green light, it was a red light, which meant an emergency, most likely another mission. He sighed, there had to be more to life then all this........ Riley and Shroud slipped through the shadows of the rich and populated town in which Karshk's palace was located. Shroud's hologram beeped, he quickly took it out and accepted the call, a small blue image of Count Dooku appeared, “Are you there yet?” Shroud slightly bowed his head, “Not yet my master, but we are making good progress.” “Good,” he replied, “Now be quick, this is a mission that cannot wait!, and remember do not slay him! He must be brought completely in tacked, he must be in full readiness for this job.” Shroud nodded, a bit annoyed. Riley rolled his eyes visibly angry, “O come on! You never said that we had to bring him to you safe and sound let alone alive! I'm an assassin, NOT a baby sitter, do you think he will let us waltz on in and let us escort him to you?” “Silence! Do as you will to get him too me, your the expert, figure out a way to get in and bring him to me, besides the more he is bashed up the harder this mission will be for all of you! You will constantly be looking behind his back, Karshk Kaptech is not one to forget, or forgive very easily, besides his is not an easy man to assassinate. Shroud sighed and turned off the hologram, Riley could already tell he wouldn't like this mission. Meanwhile Sean was already at the palace, just ahead of the others, he wasn't gonna just sneak on in, the proper way was to knock, then blast his way too him after that, Sean checked, and readied his weapons for what was to come next....... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey guys, thanks for reading, please tell everyone else if you think it worthy and comment! Category:Blog posts